Big Time Cross-Country
by HicHaddockBTR
Summary: Big Time Rush is going on a cross country trip with their biggest fan who is now like their sister.
1. California

**A/N: HI this is my second fanfic for BTR I wrote this in keyboarding at school. I made a new character named Hic Haddock. She is based after Hiccup Haddock in How to Train Your Dragon as his twin sister.****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

I am on my way to Florida. Right now I am in California. My name is Hic, Hic Haddock. I know a weird name right? The

people I am with are awesome they are BTR (Big Time Rush). Oh and I'm with my pet dragon. You may say that they

don't exist but that doesn't change the fact that they do exist. The names of Big Time Rush are Kendall, James,

Carlos, and Logan. This is the best day ever I'm with Big Time Rush, my dragon and we are going cross country how

fun is that? My dragon's name is Toothless. I'm riding Toothless with BTR behind me and L.A. is gorgeous from the

sky. In the air you can see all of the scenery it's… it's…. it's just wonderful.

3 HOURS LATER

We are just over the Grand Canyon in South Dakota. James is hugging me right now I don't know why but if I had to make a guess I'm going to say that he's

afraid of heights. I'll ask him if he is afraid of heights.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters and cliffhangers ahead of time, but I think cliffhangers are HEE :)**


	2. Moving On

**The chapters will be short through out the most of the story but hopefully the story will have a lot of chapters. I will update daily until chapter four probably. Where were we oh yeah**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID.**

I'll ask him if he is afraid of heights.

"James are you afraid of heights?" I asked worried

"Yyyeeeeaaahhhh." He replied worried

OK James is afraid of heights. Right now we are over Mount Rushmore. I see the faces of our presidents

of the USA. This is awesome! Right now we are going to land so we can eat lunch. The guys are singing

Windows Down which is one of their songs. Kendall is getting camp set up, Carlos is getting fire wood,

Logan is prepping lunch, and James is…. Doing his hair of course.

"Hey you messed up my hair with the ride on your dragon which I still find creepy." James said "Plus my

hair needs to be perfect."

"First I'm sorry, Second why does your hair need to be perfect?" I questioned as I said the last part I

had a confused look on my face.

"In case we have an emergency concert" He replied.

"Ok you think you guys will have a concert in the middle of nowhere!" I somewhat yelled.

"Jez calm down you wing nut" he said a little scared.

"Who's the one trained in martial arts? Who's the one who is certified to use a gun?" I questioned.

**A/N: Plz review :)**


	3. Eating

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters but I'm doing a page on word is a chapter for now so bare with me**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Who's the one trained in martial arts? Who's the one who is certified to use a gun?" I questioned.

"You are, wait your certified to use a gun?" James worriedly asked

"No I'm just playing with you, But I am trained in martial arts though so beware" I replied

Lunch is done; it's more like linner (lunch and dinner put together) It's about 5:30.

"This is the best linner I ever had." I told Logan.

"What's linner?" Logan asked.

"Think about it logically Logan, It is lunch and dinner put together." I told him.

"Oh, Ok." Logan said amazed that I out smarted the brains of the group.

3 HOURS LATER

"I'm going to find some food for dinner ok." I said to the guys

"Ok" the three boys said in unison

I walked into the woods going to find a deer for meat

**A/N: PLZ rate and review:)**


	4. Attack

**A/N: So SORRY that its been forever since I last updated but I got caught up with family problems. Anyway here you go. :) **

I walked into the woods going to find a deer for meat

"We need some fruit." I thought

So went and found a deer and a berry bush. I started to pick berries and just then I heard something

growl. I looked up and saw a bear I started to run back to camp screaming, "TOOTHLESS."

As the boys heard me scream they all stood up and look where they heard me scream. I started to run

toward the guys. Just then the bear scratch my leg, then I fell. All the boys came running while

Toothless took care of the bear. Kendall kept on asking me if I was ok and I kept telling him I was.

"Let go of me Carlos, I need to help Toothless!" I exclaimed

"NO you are hurt." Carlos said

"I'm a Viking I had worst than this." I somewhat yelled

"Oh really, what is worst then getting scratched by a bear?" Carlos asked all cocky

"Ok let me think I have been severely burnt, almost killed by my wicked cousin John, nearly murdered

by Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, so yeah I had worst than a stupid bear scratch." I remarked

** PLZ review THX**


End file.
